fiorefandomcom-20200215-history
Yuki Kaneko
Yuki Kaneko is the adopted 12 year old son of Reika Kaneko and a blue pegasus mage. He is also the sky dragon slayer. Appearance Yuki is a petite young boy, who is not very muscular or strong, his skin is fair and smooth. His blonde hair is messy and covers his left eye. His eyes are wide and have a distinct greenish emerald colour. Yuki is usually seen wearing a long coat, short pants and kicker shoes. The long coat holds sentimental value to him, as it was given to him by his adopted mother Reika Kaneko. Personality Yuki's personality can be described as Sanguine or Melancholic, depending on the situation. Most of the time, Yuki shows his sanguine side by being active, positive and cheerful. He enjoys lying around the guild house with his Exceed Momo and watching the vision lacrima. He also enjoys the company of his guild mates and is more than happy to aid them in missions. However, due to his upbringing in a strange underground facility, Yuki developed some melancholic tendencies. Such as being angered or depressed when he loses, not being open to strangers and being under confident about his abilities. Synopsis History "Zero! Zero!" Eight year old Yuki heard the voice of a man calling him from his peaceful sleep. Yuki clutched tightly onto the blanket that covered him. He didn't want to follow the man. He knew that if he did, it would be a series of tests and injections again. But the man opened the door to the boy's cell and grabbed the blanket tossing it away. Yuki curled up in a fetal position frightened by the man. "You little monkey! Come here!" The man grabbed Yuki's left arm and dragged the boy out of his cell. "Let me go!" Yuki cried, but the man didn't care for him. He was just another test subject for their experiment.. Yuki's daily routine was something like this. Eat, experiments, 'play' and sleep.. Right now Yuki was entering the 'experiment phase' of his day. The man undressed Yuki and made him wear a white gown before pushing him into the laboratory. The laboratory was air conditioned and cold, Yuki was shivering but not only from the cold but because of the perverted eyes of his experimenters. The head doctor a man with a scar across his left cheek and an artificial eye that glew blood red stared down at Yuki with a malevolent grin. "Restrain him." The doctor ordered as he walked towards the tray of equipment next to the operating table. Yuki was carried by two men and bound to the operating table, as much as he would like to struggle, he knew it was pointless. Yuki's eyes turned to look at the head doctor's hands. He was holding a syringe and he wore a sadistic smile on his face, but today it looked a lot more sadistic, Yuki teared up and sobbed at the thought of enduring more pain. "Today is the day.." The head doctor said as he grabbed Yuki's hair and made the boy look at him. "You will either live, or die." Yuki began to kick and squirm, trying to break free of the metal cuffs that held him on the table but no child could have the strength to break free. Amidst his struggling and screaming, Yuki suddenly felt a sharp pain in his stomach. Looking down, Yuki's eyes widened and his jaw dropped stunned from what he saw. The doctor's hand pierced right through his stomach, or rather, phased right through it. There was no blood, but the pain was excruciating. Yuki screamed at the top of his lungs. He heard other doctors shouting at the head doctor. "You haven't administered the painkillers!" He heard one of them say, before the young boy exhausted from pain, closed his eyes and fell into slumber. "Cold.." Yuki felt coldness all about his body once again, he was naked now, and the floor was metallic and ice cold. Was this death? Or perhaps hell? He was half right on both. The young boy opened his eyes to a flame lit room, before him was pitch darkness and behind hi awaited a sight he would not ever forget. Yuki stood up slowly looking at the pitch darkness before him, and then he turned towards the light and towards the dead. Choking, that was the experience Yuki felt as he stood speechless at the sight of a hundred dead bodies, of children no less. "LET ME OUT!!" Yuki screamed and scratched against the walls. He could hear the sound of laughter echoing around the room, it was the head doctor's laughter being emitted from a speaker somewhere. Yuki knew it anywhere, he had heard it many times before. The sick bastard was a true sadist with no regard for life. Yuki looked at the cieling of the room and cursed the old man for what he has done. But the head doctor was delighted to hear the boy curse him, he wanted that anger to build to create a weapon. But now, was the 'clinical trials' phase in the doctor's experiment. The doctor looked down at the control system before him and pressed a button. A loud screeching noise filled the tiny room that made Yuki feel like his ears were bleeding. The young boy covered his ears and crouched on the ground. When would this torture end? And then he got his answer. A roar of a creature came from the darkness like thunder in the night sky. And then the creature came rushing out at Yuki. It was a dragon? No, it looked like a dragon but it was definitely made from metal. A machine? Yuki looked at the mechanical dragon, its eyes were soulless and seemed to be analysing the young boy's body. Yuki looked up at the creature with fear, was this the thing that killed all the other children? Yuki had not known about the other children, they were all kept away from each other. But he could feel their spirits, what dreadful fate had they came to meet at lifes end. And now was he going to be the next victim of this cursed fate? The mechanical dragon's eyes suddenly glew blood red, like the doctor's artificial eye. Yuki was able to piece two and two together, the doctor was controlling the dragon, or perhaps even looking through the eyes of the dragon. The young boy's face grew stern with anger. He would not let the old man have the satisfaction of killing him. The mechanical dragon stomped its feet on the ground and then launched towards Yuki. The young boy felt a strange magic tingling inside him, and as though it was the most natural thing to do, he let it out. A hurricane manifested itself around Yuki shielding him from the dragon. The dragon tried to bite through the hurricane but its head was being pushed towards the right by the strong wind current. Yuki was angry and he could feel adrenaline seeping into his blood, causing his pupils to dilate, his heart rate to increase and his magic mimiced that. Two more hurricanes appeared beside Yuki and began to sandwich the mechanical dragon. The force of the hurricane was crushing the dragon's mechanical head, and Yuki could hear a scream, the doctor, who's mind was linked to the dragon's was suffering the pain of 3 hurricanes crushing against his body. "Atone for your sins..." Yuki murmurred and a giant sky blue magic circle appeared around him amplifying the strength of the hurricane. The mechanical dragon began to wear and tear, and it fell to the ground. Its eyes were cracking Yuki could hear the pain of the doctor screaming through the intercom. The young boy had the mind to crush the eyes, he thought that perhaps the doctor would die if he did it. But as he lifted his foot up to crush the mechanical dragons now cracked crystal eyes. Yuki's sanity returned to him. "W-what have I become.." The overwhelming magic and his anger had taken over him but, he was not a killer was he? Yuki took a step back and leaned against the wall contemplating what had just happened. As Yuki leaned against the wall looking at the cieling as though asking for forgiveness from God. He heard the sound of a metal door opening, the foot steps of 5 people could be heard. They were the research scientists, they looked at Yuki with both fear and awe. Yuki looked at them with emotionless eyes, they were the ones who put him through this hell. He wanted to get revenge on them, but, his heart would not allow it. His soul could not be tainted. "Zero.." One of the research scientist spoke. And told Yuki what an achievement he was to them, that they needed to run tests on him to better understand the process the doctor used to give him the powers he possesses. Yuki looked at the man with anger in his eyes. "I am not your experiment. And MY NAME ISN'T ZERO!" Yuki lashed out in anger and the wind around him did the same, knocking the research scientists onto the ground. Yuki found himself surrounded by air and levitating, the young boy leaned forward and flew towards the direction where the scientists came from. And sure enough the exit was right there. Yuki flew out of the facility and as far as he could. He didn't look back he didn't stop. He just wanted to get as far away as possible. Little did he know, he was exhausting himself from all the magic he was using. Fatigue and tired, the young boy came crashing down in the middle of a forest. Luckily for him, a young lady from the guild blue pegasus spotted him falling from the sky. He was lucky, the trees cushioned his landing but he was still quite badly hurt. The young lady ran over to the boy and picked him up. "Are you alright?" Reika said in a concerned tone. Yuki was faintly awake at that moment, and he saw Reika's face, she was looking at him with concerned eyes, eyes that he had never before seen in his life, Yuki didn't know what he was feeling from those eyes but they felt warm and cozy, to the point that Yuki fell asleep in Reika's arms a few seconds later. Reika not knowing who the boy was or why he was naked, covered the boy with her long coat and brought him back to her guild. Yuki awoke 2 days later, at first he was scared of anyone who tried to talk to him and hid underneath his blanket. He didn't want to release that strange power again unless he needed to, he knew what destruction it could bring. Yuki continued to remain silent for the entire day until he saw her. Reika had came to the infirmary to visit Yuki. The young boy remembered her eyes from before and wasn't as scared of her as he was shy. He covered his naked body with his blanket and held it close to his chest. "Hi there!" Reika said to Yuki who managed to squeak out a "hi." Yuki looked at Reika's hands, there were two plastic bags filled with clothes. "I bought some clothes for you. I hope you like them!" Reika took out the clothes one by one and showed them to Yuki. Yuki was delighted to see such a myraid of colours, he had only ever wore a white gown while he was in the facility. Yuki was like a baby, learning things about the world for the first time, sure the people at the facility had taught him to read and write but he never saw anything except pictures and descriptions up to this point. Yuki smiled for the first time, he was glad to have met someone like Reika, she was a wonderful person. While Yuki was admiring Reika, Reika noticed his smile and giggled. "Now, would you like to get changed?" Yuki nodded and got out of bed. Reika helped Yuki into his new clothes, she noticed that the boy didn't really know how to get dress and wondered what his story was. Yuki explained how he was brought up in a facility and never wore anything but a white gown before. "Wow, that sounds horrifying!" Reika said. And Yuki responded with a nod. "Oh where are my manners? My name is Reika Kaneko, what is yours?" Yuki thought about this for a second. Everyone at the facility had called him Zero, but he knew that was just a number, a label, it wasn't a name for him. "I don't have a name." Yuki said honestly and frowned. "Ohh.." Reika said softly and then smiled. "Would you like me to give you a name?" Yuki looked at Reika and thought about this proposition for a second before nodding. Reika looked at Yuki and thought about a name fitting for him, the young boy had snow white skin and sunny blonde hair, 'Yuki' meant snow, and 'Kaneko' her own last name, meant 'golden child'. "Alright then, from now on you are called Yuki, Yuki Kaneko. Do you like that name?" Yuki smiled. He was given a name, and it sounded cute too! Yuki nodded his head happily and gave Reika a hug. From that moment on, Yuki idolised Reika and was adopted by her. He slowly opened up to other members of the guild and learnt that his magic was called 'dragon slayer magic', he also learnt that the scientists performed 'draco lacrima insertion' on him. But for what reason he did not know. Hopefully with time to come, and with the help of his guild. This mystery could be solved. Magic and Abilities Sky dragon Slayer magic: As the sky dragon slayer, Yuki has the ability to control air, as well as utilise healing and supportive magic. Unlike other dragon slayers, Yuki does not 'eat air' but he is affected by the quality of air around him. If the air surrounding him is polluted, Yuki's magic will be heavily deteoriated and in very polluted environment, Yuki may not be able to utilise his magic at all. Cura aeros: Yuki takes a deep breath and holds both his hands together, he then breathes out at his hands slowly says an incantation as though praying, causing them to release a sky blue glow. Yuki is then able to heal a person by touching the injured area. The rate and amount at which this ability heals a person is affected by the quality of surrounding air. "The light of the heavens, the scent of the winds! Cura!" Sky dragon's roar: Yuki takes a deep breath and causing a blue magic circle to appear before him. Yuki then blows on the magic circle sending out a hurricane-like blast at his target. Ventus: Yuki recites incantations and summons a giant magic circle around him and his allies. He is then able to enhance the mobility and/or armor of his team mates surrounding their bodies in a sky blue aura as the magic circle slowly vanishes. "The strength of the Sky,the force of the Wind! Ventus!" Sky dragon's womb: Yuki shields himself in a circular shaped dome made of wind moving at high speeds. The wind is able to throw most physical objects away from Yuki. Some magic may explode in contact with the wind while others may pierce right through it. Wind canon: Yuki places both his hands in front of him as though cradling a ball and forms a small ball of wind in his hands. He can then throw it at his enemies. Upon impact the wind explodes in all directions pushing everyone (including himself) away. Levitation: Yuki can manipulate the wind to allow him to fly. Equipment Type your information here. Relationships Yuki was found and adopted by Reika Kaneko a lightning mage in blue pegasus. Trivia Yuki has an exceed called Momo. Yuki's favourite food is curry rice Quotes None yet Category:Help Category:Pro Tips Category:Characters Category:Character Category:Blue Pegasus